Lin Biao
Born in Linjia Dawan, Huanggang, Hubei Province on December 5, 1907. Entering private school at the age of 9 and starting at the age of 13 Contents https://web.archive.org/web/20190612192509/https://real-life-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Lin_Biao# show Lin Biao in the Early Period of Anti-Japanese War Studying in Lin Yunan, Yun Daiying and other schools in Badouwan, Huanggang. At the age of 15, he joined the Communist Youth League of China in 1923. He was appointed secretary of the Communist Youth League branch of the Communist Youth League in Wuchang. During the May 30th Anti-imperialist Movement in 1925, he actively participated in the student movement, initiated the establishment of a "co-operative library" to organize students to read progressive books and periodicals, and established a "co-operative monthly magazine" under the guidance of Chen Tanqiu. Afterwards, he was elected as the representative of the 7th National Congress of the National Federation of Students in Shanghai by the Hubei Students'Federation. In the autumn of the same year, when he returned to Linjia Dawan after graduation from Jinjin Middle School, his parents asked him to seek a teaching career so as to take care of his family life. But he persuaded his parents to abandon teaching and join the army. After approval by the local Communist Party of China, he went south to Guangzhou and was admitted to the fourth phase of the Whampoa Military Academy. He was organized in the 3rd company of the 2nd Battalion of the Infantry Section and renamed Lin Biao. Participation in the Revolution At Huangpu Military Academy, he was transferred from the Communist Youth League to the Communist Party of China and served as secretary of the Communist Party branch of three consecutive companies. After graduation in October 1926, Guangzhou went north to Wuhan and was assigned to Ye Ting Independent Regiment of the 4th National Revolutionary Army as probationary platoon leader to participate in the Northern Expedition War. In November 1926, after graduating from the fourth phase, Guangzhou went north to Wuhan and was assigned to serve as a probationary platoon leader and platoon leader in the 73rd Regiment of the 25th Division of the Fourth National Revolutionary Army. He participated in the Northern Expedition against Sun Chuanlao and the invasion of Henan. In April 1927, with the 73rd Regiment of the 25th Division (adapted by Ye Ting Independent Regiment), he participated in the Second Northern Expedition held by the Wuhan National Government, which underwent battles such as Shangcai and Linying. They moved to Jiujiang in July. On August 2, Nie Rongzhen and Zhou Shidi took part directly in the Nanchang Uprising. After the uprising, he served as the commander of 7 companies of 3 battalions of 73 regiments. In October of the same year, after the failure of the insurgents in Chaozhou, Shantou, Guangdong Province, they went to Fujian, Guangdong, Jiangxi and Hunan border areas with Zhu De and Chen Yi. On July 15, 1927, following Chiang Kai-shek's "412" coup, Wang Jingwei launched the "715" coup in Wuhan. Subsequently, the CPC Central Committee authorized Zhou Enlai to organize the former enemy Committee and command the Nanchang Uprising with full authority. Lin Biao's 25th Division was stationed in Mahuiling, which was one of the main forces scheduled to take part in the Nanchang Uprising. In the early morning of August 1, 1927, Zhou Enlai, He Long, Ye Ting, Zhu De and Liu Bocheng led more than 20,000 rebels to launch the Nanchang Uprising. On the afternoon of the first day, most of the officers and soldiers of the 25th Division traveled by train from Ma Huiling to Nanchang, where they were reorganized. Zhou Shidi was the head of the division and Lin Biao was still the commander of the 7th company. The troops of the Nanchang Uprising failed on their way to the south, and they were mostly scattered. Subsequently, Lin Biao participated in the armed uprising in southern Hunan, and with the armed uprising team went to Jinggangshan, becoming one of the pioneers of the Central Soviet Area. In January 1928, he participated in the Southern Hunan Uprising and became the commander of the 2nd Company, 1st Battalion, 1st Division of the Chinese Workers'and Agricultural Revolutionary Army. In April of the same year, he arrived at Jinggangshan with the revolutionary army of southern Hunan. He served successively as the battalion leader and regiment leader of the 28th Regiment of the 4th Red Army of Workers and Peasants of China and participated in the struggle against "advance and suppression" and "association" in the revolutionary base area of Jinggangshan. On April 28, 1928, part of the troops retained by the Nanchang Uprising and the local armed forces of Hunan Province joined the victorious division of the Workers'and Agricultural Revolutionary Army directly led by Mao Zedong in Langshi, Ninggang County. On May 4, 1928, the general meeting of the two armies and the founding meeting of the Red Fourth Army were held in Longshi. At the meeting, the Fourth Army of the Workers'and Peasants' Revolutionary Army was announced. Zhu De served as commander of the army, Mao Zedong as representative of the Party, and Wang Erzhuo as chief of staff, with the tenth, eleventh and twelfth divisions. Lin Biao, 21, was the head of battalion 1 of the 28th Regiment of the 10th Division, and He Changgong was the party representative of the battalion. After the Jinggangshan division was joined, the revolutionary armed forces grew stronger. Later, Chiang Kai-shek mobilized troops from Hunan and Jiangxi provinces to "march into and suppress" Jinggangshan many times. In a few cases, there were 89 regiments, up to 18 regiments. In the struggle against "encirclement and suppression" in Jinggangshan, Lin Biao was the battalion leader and regiment leader of the Fourth Army of the Workers'and Peasants' Red Army at the beginning. Because of his good command of operations, especially in the fierce battles of Yongxin and Longyuankou under Mao Zedong's personal command, Lin Biao's tactical style of resourcefulness and good use of doubtful troops won Mao Zedong's appreciation and improved rapidly. In January 1929, he marched with Zhu De and Mao Zedong into southern Jiangxi and Western Fujian, and in March he was the commander of the 1st column of the 4th Red Army. During this period, Mao Zedong was supported to continue to serve as the former Secretary of the Fourth Red Army. At the end of the year, in his New Year's congratulatory letter to Mao Zedong, he spoke out his disapproval of the one-year plan to strive for Jiangxi. Mao Zedong wrote a famous reply with the title "Sparks can start a prairie fire". Rise to Fame In June 1930, he was commander of the 4th Army of the 1st Red Army at the age of 23. In March 1932, he was the commander-in-chief of the First Red Army Corps (hereinafter referred to as the head of the Corps). He led the Red Army to participate in important battles such as Wenjia City, Changsha, Ji'an, Ganzhou, Zhangzhou, Nanxiong Shuikou, Le'an Yihuang, Jinxi Zixi and other anti-encirclement and suppression campaigns in the Central Soviet Area. One of the senior commanders in good combat. During this period, he was also elected as a member of the former General Committee of the Communist Red Army, the Central Bureau of the CPC Soviet Area, the first and second executive members of the Central Committee of the Chinese Soviet Republic and the members of the Central Revolutionary Military Commission. After the beginning of the Long March of the Central Red Army in October 1934, Nie Rongzhen and his command post participated in the battle to break through the four blockade lines of the Kuomintang Army and to cross the Wujiang River. In January 1935, he participated in the enlarged meeting of the Politburo convened by the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China in Zunyi, Guizhou Province, corrected the "Left" line, reorganized the Central Politburo and the Central Military Commission, with Mao Zedong in charge of military command. After the meeting, the Red 1 Corps was commanded to take part in the battles of crossing Chishui, Qiaodu Jinsha River, crossing Dadu River and seizing Luding Bridge. After the Zunyi Conference, the Red Army lost the first battle, and many cadres did not understand that the Red Army was going around the circle. Lin Biao wrote to the Central Committee alone, suggesting that "Mao, Zhu and Zhou Suijun should take charge of the plan and ask Peng Dehuai to take command of the former enemy and quickly march northward to join the Four Fronts Army", which was severely reprimanded by Mao Zedong. In September of the same year, the Red Army was renamed the Shaanxi-Gansu Detachment, serving as deputy commander of the detachment and commander of the 1st column. Upon arrival in northern Shaanxi, the Shaanxi-Gansu detachment resumed its first rank as head of the Red 1 Corps and was elected a member of the Northwest Revolutionary Military Commission. Subsequently, the Ministry took part in the Battle of Zhiluo Town and the Eastern Expedition. In the struggle of the central revolutionary base area, Lin Biao gradually rose from platoon leader to corps leader, which laid an important leadership position in his life. In June 1936, he was appointed President of the Red Army University of China against Japan (referred to as the "Red University"), and later served concurrently in politics. Lin Biao, President of Kangfu University Committee member. In January 1937, after the "Red University" moved from security guard (Jin Zhidan) to Yan'an and renamed the Chinese People's Anti-Japanese Military and Political University (hereinafter referred to as "Anti-Japanese University"), it continued to serve as president and political committees, as well as as as president and political committees of the First Branch of the Anti-Japanese University. After the outbreak of the War of Resistance Against Japan, the Chinese Workers'and Peasants' Red Army was reorganized into the Eighth Route Army of the National Revolutionary Army, with three divisions under its jurisdiction. Lin Biao was appointed as the head of the 115th Division of the Eighth Route Army and the Secretary of the Military and Political Committee of the Division. He was the youngest of the three divisions and was also a member of the Revolutionary Military Commission of the Central Committee of After the reorganization of the Red Army into the Eighth Route Army, the division headed for the Anti-Japanese Front separately, and Lin Biao led the Ministry to advance into the Anti-Japanese Front in North China. After the outbreak of the War of Resistance Against Japan, he was appointed as the head of the 115th Division of the Eighth Route Army and the Secretary of the Military and Political Committee of the Division, as well as a member of the Revolutionary Military Committee of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China and the Front Branch of the Military Commission, leading the Ministry to the Anti-Japanese Front in North China On September 25, 1937, a Fuping Pass was set up with Nie Rongzhen Command Headquarters, which wiped out more than 1,000 people in the 21 brigades of the elite 5th Division, destroyed more than 100 cars and carriages, seized more than 1,000 guns, more than 50 horses and other large quantities of military materials, and achieved the first great victory of the Chinese Army in the battlefield of North China, breaking the invincible Japanese army. Myth has raised the prestige of the Communist Party of China and the Eighth Route Army, and made him a famous general in anti-Japanese war. On October 17, he published an article in Liberation Weekly under the title of "Experiences in Pingzhiguan Battle" and summed up 12 experiences in fighting with Japanese army. After the battle, the 343rd Brigade, heading south from Wutai area, laid an ambush in Guangyang in early November, wiped out nearly 1,000 Japanese soldiers and seized more than 700 mules and horses as well as large quantities of military supplies. Because of the great significance and far-reaching significance of the Pingguan battle, it has become a major news in the public opinion tools of the whole country and has been published in various newspapers and magazines. Lin Biao, as a commander of war, has a greater influence in the Party and has become a well-known figure throughout the country. In February 1938, the 115 division headquarters and 343 brigades were ordered to move south from northeast Shanxi to open up bases in Luliang area. On March 2, when leading the direct divisional team through Qianjiazhuang, north of Suxian County, the sentry of the 19th Army Guard Force of Yan Xishan Department of the local garrison shot and wounded by wearing captured Japanese overcoat and riding a foreign horse. The bullet penetrated from the right axilla through the left back and injured the lungs and vertebra. From then on, it left a life-long unhealed vegetative nerve disorder, and gradually formed the problem of fear of water, wind, light and sweating when nervous. He was evacuated to Yan'an for treatment, and his position was represented by Chen Guang, brigade leader of 343 Brigades. Since May, he has participated in the work of "Anti-Japanese University" while recuperating. He has made many reports and speeches on the educational policy of "Anti-Japanese University" and the leadership of the army. In the winter of the same year, with the approval of the Party Central Committee, he went to the Soviet Union to continue his medical treatment. He lived in a sanatorium in the village of Surski, a suburb of Moscow (known as the "Seven" or "Eight", "Chinese Party School" by the Communist International), and was taught by the general instructors of the Fulongzhi Military Academy. Later, when the Soviet-German war was tense, the personnel of the Ministry were incorporated into the Soviet Red Army. According to Shi Zhe's memoirs, Lin Biao had estimated a German operation during this period and reported to the military authorities of the Soviet Union, which was highly valued. In February 1942, he returned to Yan'an via Xinjiang and served as a member of the Management Committee of the Party School of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China. He chaired the military education conference and participated in the rectification movement. In August of the same year, Chiang Kai-shek made an appointment with Zhou Enlai in Chongqing and proposed to meet Mao Zedong in Xi'an. Considering Mao Zedong's strategy of security and struggle, Zhou Enlai proposed that Lin Biao represent Mao Zedong to Xian's foreseer Chiang Kai-shek, with the consent of Mao Zedong and the Secretariat of the Central Committee. In mid-September, he traveled by car from Yan'an to Xi'an, where Chiang Kai-shek had returned to Chongqing due to heavy rain and obstruction of roads. He went from Xi'an to Chongqing and arrived at the Eighth Route Army office in Chongqing on October 7. Over the next 10 months, he and Zhou Enlai held talks with Zhang Zhizhong and Chiang Kai-shek on overcoming the crisis of the civil war and continuing to cooperate in resisting Japan. In July 1943, Zhou Enlai and others left Chongqing and returned to Yan'an, where they continued to work in the Party School of the CPC Central Committee. In April 1945, he participated in the Seventh National Congress of the Communist Party of China and was elected a member of the Central Committee. In August, he was elected a member of the Central Military Commission at the enlarged meeting of the Political Bureau of the Central Committee. After the victory of the War of Resistance Against Japan, he was sent to Shandong to be the Commander of Shandong Military Region and Shandong Province of the CPC. Members of the sub-bureau. In late September 1945, when he traveled to Puyang, Henan Province, he received a central telegram and was ordered to go to the Northeast part-time, arriving in Shenyang at the end of October. Since then, he has served as Commander-in-Chief of Northeast People's Autonomous Army, Commander-in-Chief of Northeast Democratic Coalition Army and Political Commissioner, Commander-in-Chief of Northeast Military Region, Northeast Field Army and Political Commissioner, Secretary of Northeast Bureau of CPC Central Committee, and President of Northeast Military and Political University. In the early days of Northeast China, according to the changes of the situation, some suggestions were made to the Central Military Commission to shorten the front and adopted. Later, he took part in leading the establishment of the Northeast Base Area and organized and directed the battles of Siping, Xinkailing, Sanxia Jiangnan and Sibao Linjiang. In June 1946, he served as Secretary of the Northeast Bureau of the CPC Central Committee and Commander-in-Chief of the Northeast Democratic Coalition Army and Political Committee. In July 1946, he chaired an expanded meeting of the Northeast Bureau to discuss and adopt the "Situation and Tasks in the Northeast" (abbreviated as the "Seventh Resolution") drafted by Chen Yun, emphasizing the necessity of mobilizing the masses and establishing base areas. Commanding the Democratic Coalition Army in North Manchuria to carry out three battles in the south of the Yangtze River (south of the Second Songhua River) and echoing the battle in the South and north of Sibao Linjiang (south of Jilin) organized by the Democratic Coalition Army in South Manchuria, the Kuomintang Army was unable to give consideration to both ends, tired of running and fell into passivity. In 1947, the Kuomintang army was attacked successively in summer, autumn and winter, wiping out more than 300,000 people, creating conditions for a strategic decisive battle in the Northeast. Thereafter, he hesitated about the instructions of the Central Military Commission to go south to fight. It was not until July 1948 that he initially decided to carry out the Liaoshen Campaign. After the campaign in September, we made a correct judgment on the enemy's situation. After the conquest of Jinzhou, we stopped holding the Western Liaoning Battle and rounded up the Kuomintang Army's "Western Advancement Regiment" and won a decisive victory in the campaign. This campaign wiped out more than 470,000 enemy troops, liberated the whole northeast area, and made the Northeast Army develop from 130,000 troops at the time of departure to more than 1 million people. It has become a powerful strategic mobile force of the People's Liberation Army. In November of the same year, he was commander of the People's Liberation Army (PLA) and Secretary of the General Front Committee of the Communist Party of China (CPC) in Pingjin. Together with Luo Ronghuan and Nie Rongzhen, he unified command of the Northeast Field Army and the North China Military Region troops in the Pingjin Battle, wiping out and restructuring more than 520,000 Kuomintang troops. He served as Commander of the Fourth Field Army in March 1949, Commander of the Central China Military Region in May, and First Secretary of the Central China Bureau of the CPC Central Committee. In June, he led the main field forces across the Yangtze River, and commanded battles in Yisha, Hunan and Jiangxi, Hengbao, Guangdong, Guangxi and Hainan Island, wiping out more than 430,000 Kuomintang troops and liberating five provinces of Hunan, Hubei, Guangdong, Jiangxi and Guangxi. In the War of Liberation, he summed up the army's operational experience and put forward such tactical principles as "one point, two sides", "three systems", "four groups and one team", "four speeds and one slow". His many speeches on combat style and tactical issues have been issued to guide the army's operations and training. Chairman, Commander of the Central South Military Region and the Fourth Field Army, First Secretary of the Central South Bureau of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China. After attending the Third Plenary Session of the Seventh Central Committee of the CPC in June 1950, the whole family moved to Beijing. Because of its fear of light, water and wind, it began to leave work for diagnosis and treatment. In October of the same year, with the approval of the Central Committee, he went to the Soviet Union again for medical treatment. After returning to China in 1951, he settled in Maojiawan, still recuperating mainly. In November of the same year, he served as Vice-Chairman of the People's Revolutionary Military Commission of the Central People's Government. Since 1954, he has served as Vice Premier of the State Council and Vice Chairman of the National Defense Commission. In April 1955, at the Fifth Plenary Session of the Seventh Central Committee of the Communist Party of China, he was elected by-election as a member of the Political Bureau of the Central Committee. In September, he was awarded the First Class 81 Medal, the First Class Independent Freedom Medal and the First Class Liberation Medal. During this period, although his position has been promoted, but basically did not work in the post, living in a simple, rarely appear and participate in social activities. Towards the Peak Since 1958, due to political needs, but also due to improved physical condition, began to gradually active. In May of the same year, he attended the Second Session of the Eighth National Congress of the CPC and the Fifth Plenary Session of the Eighth Central Committee, and was elected as the Standing Committee of the Political Bureau of the CPC and the Vice-Chairman of the CPC Central Committee. At the same time, he intervened in the so-called "anti-dogmatism" struggle, aroused criticism of "dogmatism tendency" in the army, and injured a large number of cadres such as Liu Bocheng. He was also Minister of Defense after the Lushan Conference in 1959. Since 1958, due to political needs, but also due to improved physical condition, began to gradually active. In May of the same year, he attended the Second Session of the Eighth National Congress of the CPC and the Fifth Plenary Session of the Eighth Central Committee, and was elected as the Standing Committee of the Political Bureau of the CPC and the Vice-Chairman of the CPC Central Committee. At the same time, he intervened in the so-called "anti-dogmatism" struggle, aroused criticism of "dogmatism tendency" in the army, and injured a large number of cadres such as Liu Bocheng. He was also Minister of Defense after the Lushan Conference in 1959. Subsequently, the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China formed a new Military Commission and was appointed as the Standing Committee and Vice-Chairman of the Military Commission to preside over its daily work. Put forward and carry out a whole set of "Left" things to attack, persecute and exclude comrades who disagree with him; at the same time, carry out personal worship of Mao Zedong and simplify and vulgarize Mao Zedong Thought. In 1964, we seized on some shortcomings in the army's military training and martial arts. We said that military first and technological first were to carry out the "bourgeois military line", "to impact politics and to study Chairman Mao's works". Subsequently, he said that military work should "highlight politics", "military training, production and so on need to take a certain time, but should not impact politics. On the contrary, politics can impact others. Lin Biao's opinions were resisted by Luo Ruiqing, Chief of the General Staff and others. In the winter of 1965, Luo Ruiqing was falsely accused of "usurping the army and opposing the Party" and put forward the so-called "Five Principles" of highlighting politics, which suppressed the mass martial arts movement of the whole army and removed Luo Ruiqing from his post. At the beginning of 1966, the Army Political Working Conference was ordered to criticize the so-called bourgeois military line of Lo Ruiqing and discuss how to implement the "Five Principles" that highlight politics. Since then, the arguments of "highlighting politics" and "politics can impact everything" have further poisoned the whole army. The normal relations between politics and military unity, and between politics and business unity in the army have become the relations between impact and being impacted, overwhelming and overwhelmed, which has seriously disrupted and destroyed the work of the whole army. Cultural Revolution and Later Coup Lin Biao was Mao’s most loyal follower in the period of the Cultural Revolution, following the Chairman’s guidance and interrupting his words. He once said that one word of Mao’s was worth a thousand from others. He helped organise the collection of Mao’s words, “The Quotations of Chairman Mao” known as the little Red Book in the west. Buy this time held the following ranks in the Standing Committee of the Political Bureau of the Central Committee, Vice-Chairman of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China Vice-Chairman of the Central Military Commission, He was Mao Zedong designated successor, and this was written into the Party Constitution. Since then, his usurpation of power by the Party has intensified. Though this was not to last. Lin Biao’s influence began to decline and on September 8, 1971, he attempted a counter-revolutionary coup to murder Mao Zedong and establish another central committee. After the plot was uncovered, Ye Qun, his wife and son Lin Liguo fled from Shanhaiguan Airport at 0:00 Midnight on September 13, and at 3:00 a.m. the plane was destroyed and killed 10 kilometers south of the Belch mining area in Windur Khankant Province, Mongolia People's Republic. On August 20, 1973, the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China decided to expel its membership in the Communist Party of China. On January 25, 1981, the Special Court of the Supreme People's Court of the People's Republic of China handed down its judgment and was confirmed as the principal offender of the counter-revolutionary group case. Maoism-Lin-Baoism In the Chinese Civil war, the countryside was liberated by the peasants first and then turned towards communism. Lin Bao using his experience from this proposed that in global revolution, the global countryside should surround the imperialist nations (cities) and that the revolution could only happen in the third world. This became known as Maoism-Lin-Baoism or Third Worldism and has been promoted by such Marxists as Jason Unruhe and Maoist Internationalist Movement and Leading Light Communist Organization Gallery e13-622.jpg 19786790478_8d5dc52763_b.jpg 6636091503_4652412b7d_b.jpg Lin-Biao-Policies-02.jpg 220px-Lin_Biao.jpg Mao-y-Lin-Biao-0-300x207.jpg d25-283.jpg 12d87ab8-762e-11e6-800a-ae97f003174d_image_hires.png ac087l7ulbi11.png sfqig6yyn6v01.png catphoto.jpg large_lin_biao_statue_1390717151_7755d4af.jpg 2743874730_4692b3f1db_z.jpg linbiao2000x1092.jpg Lin-Biao-Carrying-Out-5.jpg Category:Military Heroes Category:Officials Category:Neutral Good Category:War Heroes Category:World War II Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Anti-Imperialists Category:Fighter for Equality Category:Modern Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Cruel ending Category:Brave Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Life Saver Category:Chinese Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Working Heroes Category:Anti-Capitalists Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Anti-Revisionists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rebels Category:Rebel Category:Conquerors Category:Warriors Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Heroes with Glasses Category:Communists Category:Truthers